


Night flight

by Samcoolington



Series: Blocky's Random Brunch [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Henry Stickmin Series: Fleeing the Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcoolington/pseuds/Samcoolington
Summary: It's night time on the Airship and Blocky is looking to cause trouble.
Series: Blocky's Random Brunch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133969
Kudos: 4





	Night flight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Fleeing the Complex, after Henry calls the Toppat Clan to come save him.

Henry this, Henry that. I don't think I've ever seen the clan this panicked before, then again it was our previous leader who called out of nowhere asking us to come break him out of the Wall. I'm not super interested to be completely honest, I was never comfortable with him suddenly becoming leader over Reginald so when he went missing, I didn't mind it too much like the others. I mean I guess it's good he's alive but now when he gets back, he'll resume position of being the Toppat leader again. That just didn't sit well with me I guess.

Oh I should probably introduce myself huh? My name is Oswald Blockswell, a dumb name if you ask me so I don't tell people my real name. I go by Blocky to everyone and I think that name suits me better. Like what the hell is a Blockswell? Anyway, I joined the Toppat Clan about a few months ago and I've been loving it.

Everyone so far has been really helpful besides a few who just made jokes about my block head. Oh yeah, I have a rare head deformity that makes my head cube shaped instead of spherical. Hence the nickname Blocky. Even still, I like most of the people here, even made a friend the other day named Burt. He's a bit emotionless but he means well.

Now back to what I was doing… I walked down the hall of the Airship, quiet as can be besides the humming of the Airship engines. I'm a night person, probably due to the massive amounts of coffee I drink, it's sort of my addiction. I was actually given a job here to be a barista and make coffee for everyone in the morning, which I took immediately of course. Getting revenge on the world and while making coffee for people, what more could a block head ask for? 

Lost in thought, I found myself in the cockpit of the Airship. Wow, I forgot how spacious it was in here. I trailed back over to the central controls, which were currently in autopilot, heading towards the Wall to rescue Henry. I looked at the controls, temptation flooding my mind. I could just steer the ship away from the Wall and make it go in the complete wrong direction.

The question is should I though? On one hand, I could steer the ship away from the Wall so we don't end up making it on time, but on the other hand, I could get in serious trouble if I get caught. I contemplated my options and decided to go with my gut. "Sorry about this…" I whispered to myself as I turned off the autopilot… Or at least, I thought I did.

The quiet humming of the engine slowly started to stop and my heart sank so low it could end up in my stomach. The Airship started descending at a rapid pace, causing me to grab onto the seat of the cockpit to avoid hitting the ceiling of the Airship. The controls started beeping and a little radar popped up, showing how close we were getting to the ocean below us. "Oh that ain't good" I say to myself as I try to pull myself closer to the controls to fix them.

I reached for the controls, watching the radar as the Airship was nearing the water. With one more push, I reached the controls and hit the ignition button. The Airship’s engines started up just before becoming fully submerged and began ascending. As the ship began to rise, the sudden shift in gravity caused me to fall. I sighed, I never wanna do that again.

As I slowly got up, I stretched, cracked my back and left the cockpit, hoping I didn’t wake up anyone in the Airship… Yeah that was wrong. Not only were Reginald and RHM there but the entirety of the clan were behind them, all looking at me angrily. “You mind explaining what you were doing in the cockpit Blocky?” Reginald asked me. I sighed.

“This is gonna be a looooooooooong night…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my mini story! It’s my first fanfic and I probably fucked up a bunch of stuff so I’m sorry if you find any spelling errors but I tried. I have more planned for the future so stay tuned!
> 
> I make art on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sleepless.inc/) if you wanna see what [Blocky](https://www.instagram.com/p/CItryECpF1M/) looks like and some of my other stuff too
> 
> I also have a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/sleeplessinc) account if you wanna  
> support my art and fanfics  
> 


End file.
